


It Had to Be You

by hagais



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagais/pseuds/hagais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall had never adored someone more then the Inquisitor and he has decided that she is the one for him, forever and always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to Be You

but I _look_ at you

Blackwall didn't mean to fall in love with her, for Maker's sake she was the Herald of Andraste. What was he to that? He wasn't even a Grey Warden. He felt inferior, he had lied about himself this entire time and what did she do when she found out? Accepted it and let him go free to do whatever he wanted. But he had stayed with her, and she gave him another chance. Here in the main hall of Skyhold she was holding him close to her, her lips on his. It didn't matter if he was Blackwall or Thom Rainier, what mattered was that she would love him, no matter what happened.

I look at you, and God,

Blackwall remembered when he had first met her. He had been training the conscripts to fight off bandits, which attacked not soon after. She didn't hesitate to help him, she just pulled out her sword and began to fight. When she took off her helmet her long black hair cascaded down her back, looking like a starless night sky. Big brown doe eyes staring up at him. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until she spoke. He had told himself not to fall in love, but feelings often don't do what they are told.

constellations are bursting,

fires are dying,

silence is deafening

He remembered their first kiss. Long before she knew of Thom Rainier. He had tried to warn her that he could not be what she wanted but she wouldn't listen, instead just giving him a kiss and refusing to let him go. He felt weak for letting her do that, and he was afraid. He had handed her a knife, in his mind, and whenever she wanted to she could stab his heart and leave him. If it wasn't bad enough to fall in love, he worried about falling out of love as well.

the whole damn world is terrifying

Here he stood, fumbling with the ring in his pocket. He didn't know where to take her or when for that matter, she was always busy now, meeting nobles left and right who would congratulate her on saving the world. Josephine had seen fit to order her fancy ball gowns of every color one could imagine for the Inquisitor and she looked lovely in each and every one. To Blackwall though, she looked lovely in everything, from armor to ballgown to nothing for that matter. He watched her finish meeting nobles and heard her annoyed grumbles over how the dress itched. “Hard being the savior of Thedas is it?” he asked, standing beside her and putting his hands on her waist. “Not with you by my side.” she whispered, looking up at him and smiling. “I have something for you.” His face now had a look of worry as he took the ring out of his pocket. It was small but he knew she was not one for extravagant gifts. “Will you marry me?” he asked. “I know I am not the perfect husband material but I will-” he was shut up quickly by her lips meeting his own. “I will marry you, Blackwall.” she said, smiling as she put her lips back on his.

And I'm falling, _God_ , I'm falling

Josephine had insisted on a white satin dress with jewels all over and ruffles on the train. Blackwall had no idea what this meant and the Inquisitor wouldn't let him see what it looked like until the day itself. Bad luck, she told him. He waited patiently in his formal wear inside the main hall of Skyhold, that was one thing Josephine did not manage to convinced the Inquisitor of. She wanted to have her wedding in someplace familiar with people she cared about around instead of nobles she had never known. He sighed, waiting and waiting until the doors opened and he looked up. There she was in her beautiful gown that and her face just radiated in happiness. Blackwall finally relaxed a bit, all his worries gone as he watched her. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved her more than anything else in this world.

_I'm falling in love with you_


End file.
